


二十年后再问我

by stream_flowing_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Always a girl!Draco, Discussion of Aborion, F/M, alive potters, magical au, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stream_flowing_forever/pseuds/stream_flowing_forever
Summary: 他们的对抗始于扫帚上，始于空中，始于校内的球场——然后稳定地升级着
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	二十年后再问我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask Me Again in Twenty Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576104) by [crazyparakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss). 



Ron从沙发上掉了下来，又一腾身爬起——突然惊醒——当Harry清晨六点摸爬滚打从Floo中摔出来时。

“怎么了？”Ron含混不清地说，揩掉流到下巴的口水，费力地站起来。

Harry慌乱到没法嘲笑Ron此刻的模样——脸上横着两道粗花呢沙发硌出来的印子。他满脑子都是那件差点把他吓死的最大怪事。一百万种恐怖的设想开始在他脑海中闪现，但他脱口而出的那个是：“Fuck，妈妈会杀了我。”

Ron现在清醒多了；突然出现在Harry身侧，拍拍他的肩膀，呆滞的蓝眼睛注视着他，“为什么，发生什么了？”Harry叹了口气，合上眼，把脸埋进掌心，勉强不让自己发出尖叫——但也仅此而已。Ron吓了一跳，“Harry，你知道我不是那种爱嚼舌根的人，但为什么你几乎一丝不挂？”

他呻吟一声，颓然倒在地板上，不关心已经足够苦恼的Ron。一声近乎疯狂的笑声从Harry喉咙里滚出来，“她没有你飞路（Floo）的通行权限，是吗？”

“谁？”Ron开始扫视他周围——提防这个神出鬼没的 _她_ ，蓝眼睛眯了起来，仿佛她会在任何一刻突然闯到他们跟前。

“Draco。”Harry哼哼着回复，“请告诉我她没有你飞路的通行权限。”

Ron看起来被这一说法冒犯了，“为什么是她？你以为我想要她来我的公寓？这样她就能以至少一千种不同的方式告诉我，这里有多肮脏又配不上她？”

Harry瘫在尘土飞扬的木地板上，叹息一声，“他妈的感谢上帝。”

脸上一幅犹豫的表情，Ron来回倒换着脚，旋即试探地开口：“这不会跟你叫我发誓永不外传的那一件事有关吧，是吗？”Harry的呻吟足以回答Ron了，然后后者决定谈谈那件我们都永远不会再次提起的事。Harry想在他下次张嘴时杀了这个傻瓜。“你又跟她上床了，是吗？”当Ron注意到Harry躲躲闪闪的动作时，一丝愉悦的笑意浮现在他脸上，“多久一次？”

尽管不愿承认在所有人中偏偏是跟 _Malfoy_ 上床，Harry还是答道：“一周五次左右，有半年了。”

“Bloody hell。”Ron翻了个白眼，“我就知道我问你是否还见她时你在撒谎，你当时说‘没有’。”

“我当然要见她，Ron，我们都为英格兰效力，在下一届世界杯——”

Ron打断他，“你知道我问的时候是什么意思，哥们。”

“可爱。”Harry面无表情。

沉默弥漫在他们之间，沉重而紧张，直到Ron终于再次开口时才缓慢消失，“所以，她那偏执狂父亲撞破了？”Ron非常了解Potter家族与Malfoy家族间强烈的互相嫌恶。James对麻瓜种的权利直言不讳，而Lucius Malfoy相当坦诚他有多相信所有麻瓜种应该被拒绝教授巫师界的知识。他们都是极其引人注目的政治人物——近乎在所有问题上观点对立。不过这种嫌恶能追溯到Harry的曾曾曾祖父——一个设法诱骗Malfoy的曾曾曾阿姨抛下一桩婚姻和他私奔的人。从那以后两家关系一直在走下坡路，真的，如果他们的父母发现会变得更糟。

“不。”Harry对Ron说——他们之间所有这些可怕的过去在他脑海里打转，“显然，我把她操到怀孕了。”

Ron笑得厉害到Harry觉得他会笑破自己的肚皮。

#

喝酒没他想的那么管用——尤其在Hermione坐在那儿试图帮他搞清如何应付这一情况时。他爱Hermione，真的——她是他永远不会拥有的姐姐——但有时他只是想要她闭上该死的嘴。她永远不会，大多时候都在谈论解决方案。因为她是个天杀的问题解决达人，而非一位倾听者。

“你可以带她去麻瓜诊所。”她沉思道。Harry明显畏缩了一下，Hermione眉头一皱。“她有这个权利，Harry。”Hermione对Harry的反应相当恼火。

他举起一只手以示安抚。“我知道，我知道——这只是……”

“只是什么？”她火冒三丈。

Harry决定就此罢手，陷入沉默——他甚至不确定提到流产时他是什么感受。一方面他理解没有他选择的余地，因为那不是 _他的_ 身体，真的不是他来牺牲——他除了供应婴儿面糊还有什么贡献？但，另一方面，当他的爸爸和妈妈在这个话题上意见相左时，他比较倾向前者。爸爸说巫师人口太低，流产对这一事实毫无帮助。妈妈说女孩们不该被逼孕育她们不想要的孩子，她们承担不起等等……只是因为人口过低；而Harry也同意这点。他不觉得让某人怀上一个孩子却无法提供足够东西或爱是正确的。小鬼们值得和美的家——他见过缺爱孩子的阴暗面；他们一整个学年都在谈论某个名为Voldemort的家伙，他犯了各种各样的错误，因为他童年时没有感受过爱。Harry只是不理解——从未真的费心去理解——所以他现在面对着这些决定，不知道如何表达他的感受；因为他 _不知道他是什么感受_ ，他的情绪一团乱麻。

Hermione低头怒瞪着他，看他的眼神仿佛他是女性公敌。他张开嘴，半心半意地咕哝一声。

这一切都让他头痛不已。所以他拿起他的威士忌灌了一大口，酒液顺着他的喉咙烧灼到胃里，他决定再喝一口，把困惑溺死在他心底。

然后他感觉他像个十足的混蛋，因为他的想法要多糟有多糟；Harry知道Malfoy——Draco——会想得更糟。最后，她才是那个不得不做出选择的人，而她的选择都不见得容易。

“Fuck。”他呻吟一声，把脸埋进掌心。

#

过了大概两个星期，他终于决定联系Draco。现在距离她告知他即将成为一名父亲快过一个月了。Harry依然不确定如何看待当爸爸的想法——如果结局如此。他才二十五岁，下有两个分别九岁和十一岁的淘气弟弟差点把他逼疯。

现在他看着他们，在他试着搞清往这封信上写什么时，一封至今为止只有一个词——“Draco”——的信。

James——两人中年长的那个——推了一把Albus——年幼的爱发牢骚的那个——然后Harry叹了口气，站起来调停，在James弄哭Al之前。羊皮纸移动着，在桌面上，在他黝黑的手掌下——Harry不关心他的掌纹印在黄色的纸面上，这时James开始狠揍Al的手臂。

“停下……你们两个。”当他注意到Al对James吐舌头时，Harry补了一句。如果那个脸色通红的小鬼没有拿走Jamie的巧克力蛙卡片，Jamie就不会开始对Al颐指气使。

“谁说你要当爸爸了，Harry？”Jamie质问，暴躁地瞪了他一眼。有趣的是，他觉得自己看起来很吓人。Harry比James高出一大截，还有常年打魁地奇练出的肌肉——他的弟弟是个勇敢的小混蛋，以为他能用眼神吓到Harry。这差点把Harry逗笑了——差点。

“Yeaaah。”由于两人年龄相近，Al同Jamie合起伙来对付他。这是很常见的情况。Al喜欢Harry的时间只到Harry把他从Jamie的折磨中拯救出来，然后Jamie开始责备Harry时Al又去支持他。该死的小鬼们。

“如果你们不乖我就把你俩敲昏。”Harry威胁，他的两个弟弟赶忙逃之夭夭——展示了他们俩到底有多勇猛。简直不出所料。

当Teddy到来时情况没那么伤脑筋了。他是最小的孩子，八岁，但比Harry任一个弟弟都要心智成熟。Remus和Dora对他们的孩子做了一些正确的事。一些Harry的父母显然没做的事；尽管妈妈和爸爸都发誓男孩们只对Harry捣蛋。一些有关他对他的弟弟们而言不够成熟来认真对待的事。那让他稍微恐惧他自己的崽子将来跟他说话的方式。然后他想起桌子上的信——皱巴巴的，被遗忘了。

Jamie和Al当然又为谁跟Teddy玩吵起来了——在Harry努力尝试不要轻度惊恐发作时——但妈妈恰好回家，Harry推辞与他们一起去对角巷（Diagon Alley）吃午饭的提议。他受够他的弟弟们了，当他们表现得像捣蛋鬼时，那些可怕的“如果……会怎样”的想法迅速钻入他的脑海。

# 

Harry自从 _那一发现_ 后错过了几次训练。队长Wood告诉他，如果他不收拾好他的破事，下次训练不来的话，他整届世界杯都要坐冷板凳。Harry在训练开始前一刻到了约克郡沼地（Yorkshire Moors）的魁地奇球场。场馆的看台空无一人，但Harry仍能听见尖叫声。它们伴随着他——现在已经根深蒂固——在他每一次踏入球场时。现在与初次踏入球场时一样激动人心，尽管心情沉重，他还是不由微笑起来。

他一穿上他的魁地奇皮革和训练服，Wood就给了他一个冷淡的眼神。“介意告诉我你过去几周在哪吗？我们的休息只有两周，不是四周，Potter。”

“抱歉，我有些私人问题。”Harry抿起嘴唇，当他注意到Malfoy在球场上跟Ron争论防守战术时——正常情况。直到她向上一瞥——她的视线飘到Harry身上，锐利的灰眼睛眯起。“Fuck。”他呼了口气。

“怎么，Potter？”Wood问，从他自己的战术板上抬起头来——他歪了歪头，脸上挂着一副若有所思的表情。

“没什么。”Harry飞快地说；一只手抓起扫帚，旋即大步走向球场中央准备升空加入他们的混战。他们有十四名选手；足够替补每个位置——一场比赛有极其微小的可能性持续几天以上。Wood和Ron是守门员。Crabbe、Goyle、Morgan和Thompson是击球手。Nelson、Gordon、Lee、Samson、Polly和Jameson是追球手。Harry和Malfoy是找球手。媒体一直说英格兰有机会赢得世界杯，但在Harry和Malfoy没升空就开始吵架的情况下，他不确定他同意。自他们与各自的代表队签约以来，他们在欧洲杯、英国与爱尔兰联赛杯中一直是对手，在此之前，他们在学校的球场上就为不同的队伍效力。现在他们为了第一阵容较劲。Malfoy想要作为先发选手——她几乎为此累到口吐白沫，而Harry想要一直击败Malfoy。她输给他时咆哮的样子不知怎么会鞭策他更努力，前进得更远。

他们一升空，她便坐在她的扫帚上对他冷笑起来。她近乎白色的短发在额边飘拂，最长的发丝拍打着脸颊。Harry讨厌自己觉得她很有魅力——对她摆出的那副形象低低咆哮一声；随风扬起的头发，颧骨上浮现的红晕，因为舌头舔舐而湿润的下唇。她灰眼睛里闪烁的光芒导致了他最终的覆灭——Harry知道Draco高潮时那双眼睛会失去焦距，瞳孔扩大。在她黑色的瞳孔里他能看见自己的倒影，仿佛她满心都是他——只有他——在那些时刻；她的眼睛让Harry沉迷其中，无法自拔。现在，Draco坐在她光滑的黑色扫帚上，露出假笑，像是她知道她对他做了什么。

# 

在比赛结束之前，Wood和Ron决定由Wood作为守门员出战世界杯，Crabbe和Goyle是击球手，Samson、Polly和Gordon是追球手，而Harry会作为找球手上场。

当然，Malfoy已经到了骂娘的地步。她大步走向Wood，把他扳过来面对她。Polly——Jessica——怒目而视；她的魔杖立马指向Malfoy。这并非什么罕见之事；他们大多数队员都不害怕在有人需要冷静他们的头脑时互相诅咒。然而，Harry在Polly光滑苍白的魔杖出现时并不确定她的意图，他还没来得及思考他要做什么，他的魔杖已然出鞘。Protego（盔甲护身）的施放快速而精确，Malfoy看起来和其余所有人一样惊讶，当盾牌在她面前展开时——把Polly的蝙蝠精咒反弹回了她自己身上。当第一只蝙蝠从她鼻子里飞出来时，Harry畏缩了一下——他从来不喜欢这个奇特的咒语。

Malfoy吞咽了一下，似乎忘了她的怒火——她转而用晦暗不明的眼神看着Harry，当他在她的注视下变得躁动不安时，她转过身大步流星离开球场。Wood跑去追她，Harry整个人一松——他宝贵的扫帚掉到地上——Ron慢跑过来站到他身边。

“那是怎么回事？”他出于好奇而非指责，但Harry戒备着，心下一紧。

“不知道。”他咬牙切齿，大步走向储物柜间边召来他的扫帚。然而，Ron亦步亦趋地跟在他身边，没有读出Harry想要一个人待着的空气。

“这跟那个啥有关，你知道？”

Harry向Ron摆出最愤怒的表情，但这一点没吓到Ron。“我只是说，这是完全正常的，如果你想保护你的——”Harry嘶声打断他。

“她不是我的任何人。”他怒吼，吸来大多数队友的注意。肩膀一垂，Harry仰头望天，长长呼了口气，“就随它去吧，yeah？”

“Yeah。”Ron表示同意，声音轻柔，清澈的蓝眼睛里满是担忧。Harry很感激Ron没有说出他明显在想的东西。他走进储物柜间，无视了其余队友们朝他瞄来的探询眼神。他太累了，不想处理这些。

Malfoy在储物柜间与他擦身而过，Harry没有拦住她。相反他一拳打在挂衣服的金属框架上，没注意到指节传来的刺痛。毕竟，他脑子乱成一团，不太能注意到什么。

# 

买醉是Seamus的主意——不出所料——而Ron是那个告诉Harry试着忘记一晚也无妨的人。这就是Harry喜欢Ron而不是Hermione的地方；他是个推手——Harry经常琢磨他俩怎么还在一起，也许他们的差异让他们的关系愈发坚实。Harry和Malfoy如此相似，对他们而言，这可能永远不会奏效。即使在他们上床时，他们也只是做爱。这是愤怒、混乱、激烈的性爱，近乎野蛮——当Harry越过杯沿看向Ron时，他敢赌Ron和Hermione从未有过hate sex。Angry sex，可能，但永远不会接近他与Malfoy做的事；不知怎么那令他感到沮丧。

“你应该庆祝，哥们。你将作为找球手为英格兰出战世界杯！”Ron的微笑通常很有传染力，他的热情也是，但Harry现在没感受到任何一个，他低头盯着他手里的伏特加汤力（Vodka tonic）。一分钟后他一饮而尽，又叫了一杯。希望在这一杯见底时他能好受一点。

# 

“他妈的我该怎么办？”Harry对他的双面镜嘶声道，Ron看着眼睛还有些朦胧，试图跟上Harry说话的节奏。天还没亮，Harry不该指望Ron这么早就醒。

“什——”Ron含混不清地说，Harry朝他刚刚离开的卧室投去一个担忧的眼神。

“看在他妈的份上，Ron，小点声——她可能会听到你。”Harry强压怒火，以尽可能大的声音说。

“谁可能？”Ron突然更警觉也稍稍安静了些。他还是以一种指责的方式对Harry皱着眉头。

“Draco。”紧张地嚼了一分钟嘴唇后，Harry承认。

“你跟Malfoy在一起？！”Ron尖叫起来，Harry低头怒瞪镜子，里面倒映出Ron惊恐的表情。Harry模糊地回想起Ron昨晚没有唠叨别管她——在Harry选择飞路回“家”之前。他不确定什么把他带到Malfoy的地方。在他大概第五杯酒下肚后，一切真的都模糊不清了。

“你声音放得可真低，哥们。”Harry发牢骚，然后在听到Malfoy漆黑一片的卧室里传来动静时又抱怨一声，“我得走了；我过会就跟你通话，yeah？”

“Harry！”Ron还想努力一下，但Harry就要关掉镜子，所以Ron大喊，“如果我黄昏之前没收到你的消息我会通知你父母的！”他还没说完，Harry肯定，但他的镜子“啪”一声结束了对话。他只是站在那儿——在小走廊里，环视四周奶油色墙壁上镶了相框的照片——赤身裸体。Harry不确定他该回到卧室去捡他的衣服还是及时止损飞路到Ron家里。他失去了决定的机会，当Malfoy从她卧室里摇摇晃晃地走出来时——她看到他站在那儿，顿时瞪大了眼睛。

看到Malfoy一丝不挂地站在她的走廊里可以被认为是十分有趣的，事实却并不是——那一刻是Harry降生以来最糟糕的噩梦。《花花巫师（Play Wizard）》会为这个画面激动至死，然而Harry现在愿意付出一切让这一刻从他记忆里消除。他会把赌注押在进Janus Thickey病房上。

“你怎么在这？”她质问，似乎才意识到——为时已晚——他在这里做什么简直不能更明显了。显而易见——从他没穿衣服的情况和她腿上的精斑来看——他们晚上滚过床单。“更准确的说——你怎么还在这？”Draco修正了她的话，Harry只能严厉地瞟她一眼，组织些干巴巴的回复。他什么都说不出来。他不确定他为何还在这里，见鬼，他丝毫不确定他为何要来——Harry竭尽全力地避开她，因为他不确定他们之间的一切都算什么，如果有 _这个_ 的话。当然他总有办法搞砸，因为那就是他所做的。他一直在搞砸各种事情，他在Malfoy身体里的崽子就是充分的证据。

“你介意我去拿我的衣服吗？”最后是Harry稍微打破紧张的气氛。

“随你便。”她淡淡地说——往边上踏了一步让他回到她的房间。

Harry试着不去看他们放纵后留下的一床凌乱，只尽可能快地捡起他的衣服匆匆穿上，没太欣赏这副光景。通常，他们在他家里做爱，或者酒店，Malfoy从来不是那种邀请他去她豪华得要命的公寓的人。Harry想不起她是否告诉过他她的飞路地址或幻影移形点，他肯定他从未问过。

他走出她的卧室，套着那件他昨晚穿去酒吧的褪色蓝牛仔裤，上身是他藏青色的T恤，Pudd United（普德米尔联队）交叉的金色灯芯草印在胸前，下面的横幅图标上写着：Est. 1163。她拉下脸，“看上去像是我忘了烧掉你的T恤，Potter——脱下来，否则我不会忘了第二次。”

他皱了皱眉，“敢碰我的T恤我就咒掉你的蛋蛋。”

她发出一阵尖锐的笑声，“很幸运我一个都没有。”Draco把门甩到他脸上，在他来得及回答之前。她向来擅长夺得最后的发言权。

当Malfoy加入他时，她穿着她墨绿色的Holyhead（霍利黑德哈比队）衫——金色的爪子贴着她的胸脯一开一合。Harry想反驳她，但在她往客厅里召来一壶茶和一些饼干时克制住了。Malfoy靠着他一屁股坐在那张看起来很豪华的沙发上，气冲冲地说：“我想往茶里加点威士忌，但我不认为昨晚过后这还合适。”

Harry做了个鬼脸，“太对了——我会发誓戒酒。”

她嘲弄地哼了一声，“我肯定你这周末会回到那个酒吧跟你的同伴一起取笑我，同时喝到其他婊子的床上。”

Harry又皱了皱眉，“你对我评价不高，是吗？”

Malfoy逸出一声短促的低笑。“你给过我对你持正派看法的理由吗？”他不知所措地张了张嘴，但Malfoy没给他开口的机会，“喝了你的茶然后我跟你一块出去——我们要假装这从未发生。”

“像平时那样假装 _这从未发生_ ？”他冲她依旧平坦的腹部点点头，“你计划怎么处理那个？告诉全世界这是某个纯血的种？”Harry没法阻止咆哮把他的脸扭曲成某种更阴狠的模样——他在《预言家日报》的照片中看过动图，他承认这种表情吓过球场上的对手。然而，Draco似乎未受干扰。

“我昨晚喝了两瓶红酒，Potter，我不适合当一位母亲——显然。”

Harry神情一松，“为什么你会那么做？”

他从未见过Draco纤细或脆弱的模样——她有六英尺高，只比Harry矮大约一英寸，在他站得不正时与他身高相当。她还有一层薄薄的结实肌肉，外形优雅，混战时却格外有力。她经常压制住他的手臂，当她以一种他从未在其他情人身上见过的凶狠骑他时。所以她会变得虚弱的想法让他打了个冷战，当她轻声说“你从来不想要这个，显然，我也不想——我也许在期待事情自行解决”，他感觉自己像个渣男。

嚼了他的嘴唇一会儿，Harry斟酌言辞，旋即试探地问：“你想去麻瓜医院吗？”

她的瞪视冷如冰川，“我不会让某个麻瓜屠夫碰我。”

“你知道你有选择，对吗？你不必孕育这个宝宝。”Harry好不容易把这些话从喉咙里挤出来。他感觉像是背叛了他小时候父亲的每一句谆谆教诲，但同时又让母亲骄傲——这让他的内心生出一种非常奇怪的情绪漩涡，而他此刻不打算解决。现在他太过专注于Malfoy对他咆哮时脸部尖锐的棱角。

“你喜欢那样，不是吗？让某个麻瓜屠夫残害我的身体这样你就不必面对结果了！”她控诉，而Harry还没准备好挨耳光。

“不。”他声音轻柔，充满安抚的意味，但她没有买账。Malfoy看上去准备好制造流血事件了。

“我想要的只有为英格兰而战，现在那个梦想被推迟了就因为你得把你的老二放进我的身体里！”她的嗓音相当尖厉。

“你当时似乎并不介意。”Harry不耐烦地吼了回去，她耷拉下脑袋，仿佛那句话彰显的事实击中了她。Malfoy的眼睛瞪大了，旋即瘫倒在他身上，她逸出一声啜泣，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他颈窝里。

“我只是感觉一切似乎都为你铺好了路——而我困在那儿，苦不堪言，在第二的位置上。”Harry陷在沙发靠背里，尴尬地搂着她——拍了拍她纤瘦的肩膀——当他感觉到温暖的泪水打湿他的颈窝和T恤领子时。“你甚至没有尝试，Potter。我总是努力做得更好，可是——不知怎么——你总是那个赢的人。”

Harry没有试着说些无意义的话来安慰她。他的骄傲不允许他承认她是对的。她比他更想得到荣誉；Harry只是为了挑战她才出现，只有她在球场上与他对抗他才会兴奋起来。他在联赛里大杀特杀是为了Malfoy，因为他想跟她对阵——想赢她。他不想为英格兰赢得世界杯；不完全是，Harry只是想从Malfoy手里赢走那个位置。这让他对自己感到失望，当他在沙发上搂着她时。他内心中有一块阴暗的部分在琢磨他是不是故意疏忽的；他永远不会大声承认，但现在他开始思考——想知道这是不是一个抢走她为英格兰而战的位置的手段。

# 

Harry醒来时，空气中弥漫着很重的汗臭味——他晕头转向，嘴巴感觉塞满了一团扎人的毛线。Ron会杀了他的，他知道，如果他臭得像个耍酒疯的男青年出现在Victorie的魁地奇赛上。

他有点想与Ron通话，宣称临时有个紧急状况，但他不会上当。Ron会亲自过来牵着他的鼻子把他拽出去，同时对Harry大发雷霆。所以他从他凹凸不平的沙发上爬下来，往自己身上施了个气味清新咒——没有费心刮掉胡子——旋即Harry漫步走向飞路。他的宿醉严重到没法尝试幻影移形。

#

飞路比起门钥匙（Portkey）的眩晕感稍微轻点，但还是让Harry在摔出陋居的壁炉时吐了。Molly没在一旁母亲似的朝他不赞同地皱眉，所以Harry迅速挥了下魔杖清理他造成的烂摊子，在她还没走进来抱怨前。他走到后花园里，沿着小山坡上的蜿蜒窄路走到一片他和Ron太小不能参加霍格沃茨（Hogwarts）比赛时曾用来玩魁地奇接球的宽阔田野。

现在，与其说这是一片绿茵草地——遍布花园地精和鲜花——不如说这是一个青少年联赛球场。Ron和他的哥哥们——Fred与George——在他们都成功之后花了很多钱。Ron从他自己守门员头盔系列——只有Ron Weasley可以戴得很酷——的代言中赚了相当大一笔钱。而他的哥哥们用Harry随手捐出的一千加隆建立了一个笑话王国。他当时喝得半醉——如果有人相信的话——并不指望他的投资能有什么回报，但他们让他成了一个十九岁的富翁——更准确的说，是更有钱的十九岁富翁，因为火弩箭曾给了他——现在依然给了他——一份非常慷慨的代言协议。更别提他与Pudd United的合同，他这一赛季与英格兰队的合同，以及他未来的遗产——Harry在他的生活中真的不必每天辛苦工作，但Fred和George建立的一切都是白手起家。他们的财富为Harry所羡慕。不是因为财富的规模，而是因为他们创造财富时投入的动力与激情。他爱魁地奇，但有时他不确定他是否热衷于运动本身。相反，它只是像其他很多东西那样轻易落入了他的掌心。他向来不可思议地幸运。

他停在小球场周围的露天看台上，开始琢磨这个。当孩子们集合时——他们在六岁到十岁之间，由不同的球员赞助——Ron脸上露出愉悦的微笑。尽管Victorie是Ron的侄女，Harry还是坚持留在她那一队，因为他不想跟他弟弟的队伍扯上关系。在一个好日子里这俩小讨厌鬼会把他逼疯，而今天不是个好日子。真的，他对魁地奇的爱不足以让他在宿醉未消，仍然因为Malfoy胸口郁结时待在这儿。

Malfoy穿着她巧妙做旧的丹宁长裤和另一件她该死的Holyhead衫出现了。Al奔向她，绿眼睛睁得大大的，面带微笑地停在肩上扛着扫帚的Malfoy跟前。虽然他和她的父亲互相不喜欢——事实上是互相嫌恶——而他们的母亲公开鄙夷对方，他自己和Draco也长期不和——但Harry很高兴地注意到Draco对Al和其他队员都抱有由衷的善意。她甚至没偏爱Scorpius——她自己的弟弟——即使她指挥他和Al的队伍。她平等地对待他们，Harry不确定他也能这么友好。Malfoy瞥了他一眼，短暂地，当他注视的时间超过社会上可接受的程度时。Harry感觉一阵红潮涌上他的脖子，赶忙低头去看自己的脚。

一道哨声响起，Harry畏缩了一下，一屁股坐到长凳上把他的魁地奇皮革护具套到衣服外面。Ron一把自己的队伍赶去绕场几周后就过来了。

“糟糕的夜晚？”Ron会意地歪了歪头。

“糟糕的生活。”Harry随意地耸了耸肩。

Ron的蓝眼睛顺着Harry的视线——他的绿眼睛拽回了Malfoy身上——他的嘴角往下一拉。“怎么了？”Harry给了他尖刻的一瞥。“啊，我知道了。”坐到Harry身边，Ron十指交叉放在腿上，“情况如何？有进展吗？”

“跟上个月没什么不同。”Harry不情不愿地承认。

Ron的目光带上了探询之意，但他并未多说一个字。他只是在Harry身边保持沉默，开始跟Harry一起看Draco边绕场飞行边大声指挥骑在扫帚上的小鬼们。

#

当Wood告诉Harry他并非上场的第一阵容时，这几乎没令他感到惊讶，在他前几次训练从他的扫帚上摔下——屁股着地——被送进医院之后。他妈妈寄给他的吼叫信令他无地自容。爸爸拿着报纸出现的脸色也没好到哪去。

现在换Wood成了那个抿起嘴唇、不赞同看着他的人，Harry感觉自己像个霍格沃茨的大龄小鬼。这不是种令人愉悦的感觉。

“Malfoy上场，Potter——你需要对你的饮酒习惯做些什么。那影响了你打球的方式。”Harry没有辩驳，Wood看起来甚至更加失望，“你曾对比赛抱有那么大的热情，Potter，发生什么了？”

他还没想出一个回答，Wood盯着他，Harry能感受到他骨子里透出来的失望，但他依然无法组织一句像样的回复，所以他选择就站在那儿。“我很高兴是Malfoy上场。她应得的——她比我更想要这个。”这也是事实，Malfoy确实想要上场，比什么都想要，而Harry认为他们俩之中她才是那个会双手捧起巨大的金杯，让英格兰自豪的人。

#

他看见的第一样东西是亮闪闪的标题： _Malfoy入选，Potter出局_ ——就在它被拍上他的额头之前，伴随一个愤怒的金发女人“嘭”一声出现在他面前。

“这他妈是什么，Potter？”Malfoy强压怒火。

“报纸。”他回答——挖苦之意相当浓重——她更生气了。

“你是故意这么做的？”她跟在他身后，当他顾自走进客厅——无视他遍地散落的空食物盒，走到吧台倒了杯酒。她冷酷的灰眼睛眯成两条隙，当他转过身时——她瞪着他手里的酒，“你觉得早上九点这么做很明智吗，Potter？”

“没什么可期待的。”他咕哝，把杯子举到唇边。

然后她以一种Harry从未想过——一千辈子都不会想过——会在她身上见到的眼神看着他： _怜悯_ 。这在她的脸上太过陌生，足以把Harry激怒到把他的酒摔到一边。杯子在墙上撞得粉碎；玻璃碎片和琥珀色的酒液浸湿了墙纸。

“你敢那样看我？”Harry低声说，怒不可遏——他转过身，只把背影留给Malfoy。

“Potter，这是你坐冷板凳的原因吗？”她修长的脚轻轻落在毛绒地毯上——轻到Harry听不见她在靠近。他只知道她在那儿，当她的手以一种温柔的方式触碰他的肩膀时。“你没有做一些荒谬的高尚行为，比如为了我放弃你的位置——这只是你有一个失控的习惯，对吗？”

Harry什么都没说，他环顾四周。证据就在那儿，在地上的空瓶子里，在他自从发现Malfoy子宫里未出生的胎儿以来他记不起的那些茫然无措的夜晚之中。Harry觉得可能她是对的。也许他正迅速滑下一个螺旋状的斜坡，却不知道如何刹车。可能Ron、Wood和他的父母也是对的。

他们对不对无关紧要。他最不想要看着他像是他很可怜的人就是Malfoy。“出去。”Harry尖锐地说——羞愧到没法直视她的眼睛。

她看了他很久——每一分钟都像被拖成一个小时——似乎想要留下，但还是决定依他所言。

他看着她离开，心脏沉了下去。

#

Malfoy飞得像她生来就是为了骑扫帚的，Harry在他们观看这赛季英格兰对阵巴西的第一场比赛时对Ron如是说。她有一种他从未在其他人身上见过的优雅——其他人可能接近，但永远无法与Malfoy相提并论。《预言家日报（Daily Prophet）》的体育专栏作家——Willians——称呼她为“天空舞者”。现在Harry被迫在场下看她比赛，他发现那个绰号还挺合适。

“她看起来像她生来就是为了骑一个魁地奇选手的。”Ron打趣，Harry没力气瞪他或想出一个诙谐的回应。相反，他沉默地研究她，并在心里记下她反应时间不甚完美的时候。Harry想知道如果他告诉她她在抓金探子时太过匆忙她会作何反应。他想知道她会不会嗤笑，或者她会不会把建议牢记于心。他琢磨着，尽管他知道自己不会说任何东西。Harry从未擅长跟Malfoy交流。

一会儿后——当Malfoy打败De Sousa抓到金探子（Snitch）时——Ron说：“她在扫帚上太特么优雅了；即使她要同时处理两件事——真想知道Wood发现她怀孕时会发生什么。”

“他们不能因此让她坐冷板凳，是吗？”Harry不想因为知道他的孩子可能让Malfoy失去她的梦想再给自己多添一分内疚。

Ron看了他一眼，“你醉太久了，Harry——这是个安全问题。她被游走球击中腹部或从扫帚上摔下来可是会引发一场混乱事故的。”

Harry不知道如何处理听到这些话时胃迅速下垂的感觉。

# 

“Jesus。”妈妈的声音穿透耳膜，Harry感觉自己被拉了起来，“早上九点了，Harry。”她的语气蕴含着浓重的悲伤。他试着眨眨眼让视野清晰起来，却发现这反而让他头晕眼花。

“作为一个孤儿我会更好的——可能适应得更好。”Harry贴着她的肩膀咕哝，她看起来很是惊骇。

“Harry James Potter！”她凌驾于他之上，一手叉腰，唇边挂着一丝冷笑。她看起来像是Malfoy的良好翻版，所以Harry以一种近乎疯狂的姿态大笑起来。“你觉得这很有趣，是吗？”妈妈质问，“你在这里挥霍你的生命——你的事业，你的名誉……更别提你的健康和私人关系。”

他抬头盯着她，目光呆滞，旋即嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的弧度，“我让一个女孩怀孕了。”她骤然沉默的样子又让一声笑声从他喉咙里滚出来。他之后得告诉爸爸，让他知道下次他想让妈妈闭嘴只需说他翻车了，还把一个小鬼放进了某人身体里。Harry醉到他无法意识到爸爸绝对不可能觉得这很有趣。

妈妈僵住了。当她消化完Harry刚给她的信息时，她的眼睛惊恐地瞪大了。

“什么？”她声音细如蚊呐；在一个重重的吞咽和一段漫长——至少Harry感觉漫长——的沉默后。

Harry接下来的话仿佛踢软了她的腿，“我跟Draco Malfoy上床已经好几个月了。”妈妈“扑通”一声坐到地上，以一种怜悯的眼神看着他，Harry开始东张西望地寻找一瓶新的火焰威士忌。“我知道，我知道，我本该先跟她结婚或给她喝魔药——之类的。”他轻蔑地摆摆手，“但我那时犯傻了。”当他发现他的酒时，他举起瓶子，撇嘴一笑，“显然，我依旧很蠢。”

# 

这次换爸爸成了那个喋喋不休的人，不幸的是，Harry清醒地经受了整场折磨。

“你当时在想什么，Harry？”他的表情很严酷——那种会吓到他作为傲罗司司长必须问话的犯人的表情。老实说，他的怒瞪也吓到Harry了。“Lucius会利用这个把我们拖进泥潭——自从你坐冷板凳以来，媒体已经在大肆炒作你的饮酒问题。然而，这个无疑糟糕得多。”

Harry仰头靠在沙发背上，对爸爸讲的废话毫无兴趣。政治让Harry厌烦到哭。那是他爸爸和Lucius的游戏，而他不想与之扯上任何关系，谢谢。“Lucius不会把我们拖进泥潭——因为也会把Draco跟我一块拖进去的。”

他父亲干笑一声，“给他一分钟——他一知道就会颠倒黑白，让别人以为你是某种强奸犯或畜生。”

Harry给了他父亲一个难以置信的眼神，“你见过Malfoy吗？心智正常的人都不会认为如果我用任何方式强奸或对她施暴她还会允许我活着。”当然Lucius Malfoy并不属于心智正常那一挂——老家伙是Harry见过的最讨人厌的混蛋。Lucius在接下来一周都会取代Umbridge的地位。

“不管怎样，我们需要解决这个。”爸爸嘀咕，近乎自言自语——仿佛他总得跟在他儿子后面收拾烂摊子似的。公平地说，最近他对止损的可怕控制让Harry有点忧虑。

# 

那就是他们——Harry，他的父母和弟弟们——到头来在Malfoy庄园的原因，在Harry向她母亲承认不到一星期后。

Lucius和Narcissa似乎并没多开心见到他们，但Scorpius似乎很好奇，而Malfoy一副想骂娘的样子。

“Potter。”她强压怒火，“想跟我解释你在这干什么吗？”她的指甲挖进他结实的肱二头肌，他龇牙咧嘴地看她松开他——在他皮肤上留下了小小的新月痕。

Harry疲惫地缓缓呼出一口气。“我不小心告诉我妈妈了，所以我们在这是为了……”他的声音低了下去，不确定如何继续。想到过去半星期他因为自己吃饱了撑着把秘密泄露给妈妈而气到升天就有够尴尬了。

Draco面色一白，“什么？”

在Harry身后，妈妈说：“可能有个地方给我们所有人私下谈谈？”她意味深长地瞥了一眼谨慎又好奇地互瞄彼此的三个男孩。

Lucius抿起嘴唇，像是他儿子与两个混血玩会给Scorpius传染什么不好的东西，但他还是没将他的憎恶宣之于口。Harry猜他的偏见就是让他无法参加任何一场小型魁地奇比赛的缘由。该死的混蛋。

开口的是Narcissa：“接待室有防窃听的结界。”然后她对Scorpius说：“Darling，请带Potter家的孩子们去娱乐室——Dobby会加入并看着你们。”她远比Lucius擅长掩饰她对混血存在的不悦。

“这边来。”Scorpius的语气远比Harry的弟弟们——或Harry，就此而言——要高贵得多。

James看起来对来自一个年龄更小孩子的命令有些反感，但Albus没等James带头就匆忙跟上了Scorpius。妈妈用一只手温柔地把James推出接待室，语气毫无回转的余地：“Jamie，去吧。”他发出一声恼火的叹息，但还是照做了。Harry在他身后皱了皱眉——他从来不能让James迅速听从。

他们的声音渐渐消失在楼梯顶端，Lucius转向Draco，“解释，现在。”

Harry感到了内疚和责任，当他看到Draco在她父亲显而易见的怒火下畏缩时。她吞咽了一下，眼里闪过一丝情绪，Harry走到她跟前，在他意识到她很难说出这些话时替她回答。

“我让她怀孕了，无可挽回”是他告知这一“微妙消息”的优秀方式。

Lucius深灰色的眼睛瞬间射向Harry，Harry还没意识到发生了什么就被敲进墙里，连带撞翻了台子上一具黯淡的半身像，后者落在光滑的大理石地板上碎成了渣。

“Harry。”Draco惊呼一声，一秒后就已来到他面前。“你他妈是不是傻？”她质问，甚至没费心问他是否安然无恙，“那确切不是你应该用来告知人们你让我怀孕的方式。”她恼怒地皱了皱眉，又往他已经疼得不行的脑袋呼了一巴掌。

“我在他让我飞过房间的两秒后意识到了。”Harry低吼，“见鬼这痛死了。”他小心翼翼地摸摸后脑勺，眨巴着眼让视野中的星星消失。

当Harry站起来时，他立马注意到他爸爸的魔杖正指着Lucius，面色铁青。“现在，Malfoy，”爸爸以他傲罗司司长的声音警告，“我们会对此再做尝试——没有暴力——如果你敢碰我的儿子我会把你碎尸万段。”

Lucius似乎只被爸爸的威胁影响了一点点，他把魔杖收回他的手杖里，“很好，Potter——让我们坐下来搞清楚我们如何在这个丑闻传出去之前处理它。”

Malfoy对Harry嘲讽一笑，这时妈妈走过来检查他，他听到她与他母亲擦身而过时悄悄嘟囔了句“巨婴”。

当他们落座时——Harry坐在Malfoy身边——他在她耳边小声说：“我更愿意坐在你母亲身边因为她迷人得多。”她总能激起Harry内心的残忍。

Malfoy的微笑很是灿烂，她嘶声道：“不幸的是，她的标准比我高得多。”Narcissa非常整洁——Harry不瞎，任何有眼睛的人都能看出她很有魅力——但当Malfoy在他旁边时，Harry就注意不到其他女人诱惑的曲线了。他注意到她精致的下颔轮廓、大大的眼睛、柔软的唇瓣，她的牛仔裤紧紧包着她浑圆的臀部，她的衬衫在她的胸脯上拉伸。赛后有很多女人都穿着低胸紧身上衣，穿短裙没套内裤。Harry还没说一个字就有女人为他湿了，不过他无视了她们，为了穿着魁地奇皮革被汗浸湿的Malfoy——打完比赛后受了淤青，浑身脏兮兮的。这是他最喜欢拥有她的时候，当她如果实般成熟饱满，带着新鲜的汗水，怒气未消时。

“幸运的是，你很好搞。”他低声回复，当熟悉的欲望微光在她眼中闪烁时，他感觉他的脉搏加速了。

# 

在公众眼中长大对Harry而言一直是个噩梦。他的祖父在他过半数童年期间担任魔法部部长，他的父亲是傲罗司司长，总是被他祖父抓去管理魔法部。他的母亲领导多个慈善机构，直言反对魔法部的保守派观点和对女巫的压迫。然后是Harry要经常抛头露面的魁地奇事业。他去了酒吧就至少得被三个摄影师拍下他吃油炸薯条的照片。Draco同样处于公众的视线中——她的祖父，Abraxas，坐镇威森加摩（Wizengamort）多年，年轻时就已过度卷入霍格沃茨的政治。Lucius跟他父亲做法相同，只是招摇得多——至少Harry所见皆如此——而Narcissa直言反对Harry妈妈宣扬的更开明的观点。Draco也因为她自己著名的魁地奇事业和在政治上活跃的家庭活在聚光灯下。他们的名声相差无几，两人都已习惯缺乏隐私。但Harry知道，当他和Draco的父母开始问他们唐突的问题时，他们的生活会更加噩梦；公众就像地狱里的猎犬，而他们是浸满血液甜美气息的灵魂。

“Harry没有以任何形式强迫你或利用他不该利用的状况，是吗，Draco？”妈妈的声音温柔而忧虑。

“Harry自始至终都很绅士。”Draco以一种平静的语气回答问题，而Harry尖声说，“妈妈，认真的？！”知道他自己的母亲认为他是一个粗野的男人真是不错。

“我只是知道他喜欢他的酒，我不确定他以那种姿态追女人时是什么样的。”妈妈看人相当实事求是，大多数时候Harry欣赏她——像Hermione一样——不怕说出令人不快的东西。然而，现在Harry不欣赏这个；一点也不。

Draco看起来只是跟Harry一样被冒犯了；这让Harry感觉好受些许。“如果有什么区别的话，Potter夫人，我才是那个煽动他的人。”

Harry大吃一惊。他从不认为Malfoy是在煽动什么，老实说。他以为，当时，她只是一如既往地表现成一个该死的傻瓜。

“Draco。”Narcissa震惊不已，而Malfoy以她一贯毫无悔意的姿态耸了耸肩。

“这是在他和Romilda分手之前。”她没有理会Narcissa发出的失望的声音，继续道，“她到处跟人上床所以我怀疑她会不会介意Potter也这么做——总之，他们在Pudd United赛后举办的一场派对上为了这样那样的事争吵，而我决定跟一些朋友横插一脚。我看完了整场争吵，告诉Potter如果他是个更好的床伴她就不会出轨——但我知道如果我放了饵他会咬钩的，不一会儿我就完全可以预料到，他是我的了。”

Harry清楚地记得Malfoy是如何站在那儿，身上套着她艳红的Holyhead衫，臀部随意地倚着吧台，淡色的唇瓣勾起一丝假笑，“如果你在床上技术更好她就没必要到处跟人上床了。”

“我的床技很好。”当他看到她做了几个手势示意她愿意把他大胆的宣言付诸试验时，他的声音充满了怒火和欲望，“你需要我证明吗，Malfoy？”

她的微笑愈发灿烂——仿若荒野的掠食者——双眸微阖，“我很乐意证明你错了，Potter。”

他们第一次做爱是在他的公寓。她对他的公寓状况随口评论了一两句，但当他猛地拽下她的长裤，把她的大腿分得足够开以品尝Malfoy有更好用途的嘴——发出呻吟、带着泣音的命令和不甚流畅的呼吸。

Harry让她躺倒在他的床上，跪在她两腿之间，用他的手指打开她，接着用嘴把她两次送上高潮。旋即她坐起来对他咆哮：“现在起来，Potter，然后操我。”

他以为他会比她好，但Draco给予的与她得到的一样多，当她爬上他的大腿，全身光溜溜时。“我会向你展示一个真正的女人是如何骑一位魁地奇明星的。”他的吞咽声大到整个房间都能听见，但她沉下身子容纳他时并未提起这个。她脱去衬衫的姿态使Harry着迷——她摇晃着臀部的姿态，优雅，缓慢，带着明显的意图，仿佛她在跳舞。她总在天空中跳舞，而那一刻她在他的阴茎上跳舞。有节奏的摇摆让他攥紧床单，咬住嘴唇克制着一声呜咽。

他现在肯定逸出了一声呜咽，在这个房间里，身边坐着所有这些人时，因为他听见他的母亲叫道：“Harry！”意识回归当下，当他注意到他们都以各种不自在的表情看着他时，他吞咽了一下。

在他们所有人中Malfoy除外，她嘴角挂着一丝狡诈笑意，望向他的灰眼睛里满是浓烈的渴望。

#

他的手缠绕在她丝绸般的短发里——她的身体被压在墙上，却把屁股往后推蹭着他的丹宁长裤前裆。Harry的勃起紧紧提着牛仔裤链，他摩挲着她不着片缕的下身，从她唇瓣间诱出一声气喘吁吁的呻吟。

“Potter，”她乞求，“把你的老二放进我的身体里，现在！”

“咄咄逼人。”他亲吻她小小的耳壳，“你想念我的阴茎吗，Malfoy？”

“Yesss。”她嘶声道，贴着他剧烈颤抖，在他裤链的布料折痕上留下一道湿滑的痕迹——看到她为他——为他的阴茎——湿透了，他忍不住舔了舔下唇。

“所以你会说我在床上很好？”他问，一抹狼似的笑容压在她的鬓角。

她强壮到足够把他推开，转过身背靠墙壁，向他展示着他好几个月没见过的所有肌肤。她的下腹微微鼓起，但除此之外，他不敢说她子宫里有他的种。她注意到他的凝视，纤长的手指划过那块柔软的肌肉，“来给我更多吧，Daddy。”

这不该激起他的性欲，但她注视他的眼神，她背部拱起的模样，和她低哑的声音都让他勃起。当她分开她的双腿时，他的性器又涨大了几分。她有着他见过的最白皙的阴部——Harry见得太多了——她在他的注视下用她纤长的手指拨开沾着晶莹体液的淡粉色阴唇。“你在等什么？”她灼热的气息打在他耳畔。

Harry一言不发，重重地吞咽下嘴里分泌的唾液，带着明显的意图大步靠近。他的阴茎为那紧致的湿热抽搐。

# 

“现在有传言说Malfoy订婚了。”当Ron某一晚在破釜酒吧加入Harry时，他这么说。Hermione不在家，所以他们利用这个夜晚吃些垃圾食品，什么都不谈。

Harry假笑，“有吗？”他当然听过那个传言，它登在每份该死的报纸头版上。

“她手指上的戒指是个相当明显的迹象，哥们。”Ron以一种滑稽的语气说，“如果这是你巧妙的主意你真的大错特错了。”

Harry大笑起来，把他的叉子放在光亮如新的木桌上，“不是我的主意。她有时作为女人太可怕了——我以为Fleur很女孩子气，你应该看看Malfoy在珠宝店的样子。”看到她的眼睛在柜台后的男人把戒指拿出来时被点亮的模样相当有趣。Harry已经计划圣诞节给她买一条钻石项链。他喜欢她戴上钻石的想法，没别的——她可以成为他私人的昂贵礼物。

“我见过她妈妈——有什么样的妈妈就有什么样的女儿。”

“她母亲很适合做爱。”Harry同意，Ron做了个恶寒的鬼脸。

“那是她妈妈，Harry。”

“并不意味着她不是幻想对象。”Harry毫无歉意。如果Malfoy像她母亲一样，那她在五十岁时也会天杀的迷人。“我是说，显然Malfoy才是她们俩中更好看的那个，但如果我开始没跟Malfoy上床而我在那些无聊的魔法部晚会之一见到Narcissa，她同时也想找乐子——我只是说我不会反对。”

“她确实有个漂亮的屁股。”好一会儿后，Ron承认——一抹笑容压在杯沿，“我见过她在一年一度的慈善联盟晚会时穿着那些紧身礼服。她作为上了年纪的女人相当有韵味。”

“别让Hermione听到你这么说；她会因为你物化她和那些胡话吊死你的。”Harry开玩笑地翻了个白眼。

Ron低笑一声，“Yeah，我知道。我是说我不会跟Malfoy的妈妈上床，但我得承认她很好看，不止是好看。事实上，你妈妈也是。”Harry被鱼肉呛到了，大声咳嗽着去摸他的杯子。

Ron注意到Harry没像往常那样喝拉格啤酒，探询地冲Harry挑了挑眉，“我看戒指不是你生活中唯一的新事物。”

当Harry终于压下他的咳嗽，他瞪了一眼Ron——后者恶劣地微笑着——说：“不可以，Ron，完全不可以。那是我妈妈。”

“你爸爸是个非常幸运的男人。”Ron再次窃笑起来，Harry开始认真考虑这段友谊了。

#

“所以你什么时候跟我结婚？”在Malfoy从爱尔兰手里为他们夺得胜利后的一天晚上，Harry问她。他坐在替补席，脸上挂着骄傲的微笑看Malfoy以她一贯的优雅和灵巧打败Lynch抓住金探子。Ron踩了他一脚，叫他别再摆出那副恶心的表情——Harry只是大笑起来，太过迷恋于Malfoy开始关心Ron或其他人想法的模样。她揣着他的孩子；尝试假装他没被迷住稍显为时过晚。

“当你为我们赢得世界杯的时候。”她随意地耸耸肩。

Harry坐起来，皱了皱眉。“那不会是这个赛季；我一直坐冷板凳，他们没有保证下一届世界杯我还能上场。”他没有明说的“尤其在我这个赛季的表现后”沉甸甸地悬在他俩之间。

Malfoy对他扯出一个假笑，“那么我猜在这种情况持续的时间里我们都得活在罪恶中了。”

Harry不敢相信。“你敢说这会持续多久，嗯？”他瞪着她，做爱后的愉悦渐渐褪去，“所以你以为这只是一段短暂的风流韵事，yeah？我对你向来是认真的，你知道。”

她似乎很恼火，当她坐起来回答时。“听着，Potter，我知道你现在有两三个月没醉过，还有你非常兴奋我们是…… _一对_ 的事，但我怀疑这会不会持续一年以上。你从未擅长坚持——在学校是，生活中亦如此——你坚持打魁地奇那么久的唯一原因是你天杀的擅长它以及它能让你跟某人睡。”她咆哮，双颊浮起一抹淡淡的红晕。

Harry的嘴抿成一条细线，“你对我评价不高，是吗？”

“你还没给我什么理由对你评价不错。”她听起来极度疲惫，Harry乐意说这全都是因为他而非宝宝。

#

他没有如她所愿地放弃魁地奇；他半是相信她说了那些话是为了让他放弃，但Harry不会。他活着就是为了证明她错了。他想要那种她看到他也可以勤勉、优秀时打脸她的获胜感。Harry仍然参加练习，去看比赛，但他对她显然比以往冷淡。他过去三个星期也避开了她的公寓，自从他们开始这段 _关系_ 以来他是第一次这么做。

媒体无疑注意到了，当Harry在队伍采访中开始对她的秘密未婚夫发表冷漠的评价时。

一次采访期间，一位《魁地奇周刊》的记者问起Malfoy给她买戒指的那个人：“他怎么样？”

“他是个酒鬼。”Harry帮她回答，在他气呼呼跑开时——远离摄影师和记者的人潮。他发现自己一点也不在乎——操她，操这些媒体，他们所有人都认为他是一个酒鬼所以这确实不是一句谎言。

之后《女巫周刊》在Skeeter的专栏登了一则梗概，讲了她怎么认为Potter是嫉妒了，因为她能看出，好几年了，他对Draco Malfoy抱有一种没那么隐秘的憧憬——他只是放任充满愤怒与仇恨的竞争横亘在本可能实现的真爱之间。

Harry对此好好嘲笑了一番；Skeeter根本不知道什么是爱，他想——如果她知道，她就会明白Harry和Malfoy之间无甚爱情。

#

Malfoy战斗着，直到她进入分娩期。除了Ron没人知道宝宝的事，所以当她突然尖叫一声从她的扫帚上坠落时，他们的队伍和观众都吓了一跳。直到裁判吹响哨子，以球场上有太多球员的理由判罚英国队时，Harry才意识到他已经跨上他的扫帚在半空中抓住了Malfoy。Harry并不关心，他忙着把Malfoy送到Narcissa和他妈妈那，她们会带她离开这儿。

他差点就要跟上去，但Wood按在他肩膀上的手停住了他的脚步。

“Potter，到你上了。”

Malfoy挥手示意他继续比赛，疼得龇牙咧嘴却还要瞪他，“你要是让我们输了世界杯我会杀了你的，Potter。”如果Harry刚才没被吓死她的威胁听起来会很有趣。

#

直到Ron从他手里撬出金探子，Harry才意识到他们从保加利亚手里赢下了世界杯，整个队伍簇拥着他捧起巨大的金杯。Scorpius、James和Albus还在头等席上，旁边是爸爸和Lucius，男孩们都敬畏地看着Harry，而爸爸和Lucius的目光都蕴含了不同程度的担忧。

他想跟他们说话，但他的队友把他拖走去接受一整个体育场的欢呼了。

#

“Potter你不能带走这个。”Wood试图规劝，但Harry对他大吼大叫，把金杯举到他够不着的地方。

“我要把这个给Malfoy看，无论你喜欢与否——她把我们带入决赛，她有资格触摸这该死的东西。”他在这个见鬼的派对上待了好几小时已经够生气了。在他所有队友都醉得不省人事时Harry就打算携奖杯潜逃，但Wood显然自认是指定的幻影移形者。

“我跟你一起去——”Harry打断了Wood合理的建议。

“不，我自己去。”

然后Harry“啪”一声离开了。

金杯在他手里沉甸甸的，Harry捧着它穿过近乎无声的产科病房，比赛中抓住的金探子在杯里叮当作响。当Harry询问Malfoy的房间在哪时，前台抬头瞥了一眼他，满脸敬畏。

“3-30-7房。”她兴奋地屏息说，Harry懒得感谢她便径直往她指的方向冲。他只是想看看Malfoy，并确保她安然无恙。

她比平时更苍白了，湿漉漉的头发紧贴着额头和脸颊，眼下挂着由于筋疲力尽浮现的两团青黑，嘴唇干裂。过去的十二小时里，Harry一直在努力结束比赛——Krum天杀的朗斯基假动作（Wronski feint）和Harry对Malfoy的分神都让比赛拖了很久、很久。然后Harry接下来四小时左右又没法从庆功宴上逃跑。尽管他完全没做什么非同凡响的事，整个英格兰还是在赞颂他。这根本无法与Malfoy相提并论，她在整个怀孕期间都坐在她的扫帚上——带领英格兰进入决赛——她在Harry比赛的剩下时间内把他们的孩子带到了世界上。Harry认为他们两个中她才是远远值得称赞的那个。

“Hey，”她粗声粗气地说——声音嘶哑，但还有力气尖叫，所以他认为她还好，“你把什么带到这来了？”

Harry久久没有回答，他被她臂弯里刚刚发出一声哭号的小团子迷住了。他第一次走进来时没注意到——他被Draco的模样迷住了。“你把什么带到这来了？”他对她重复那个问题，小心翼翼地一步步走近。

“你的女儿，”Draco懒洋洋地微笑，“Lyra。”当他走到她床边时，她用肘轻轻推了推他的手臂，“你闻起来一股烟味和汗臭。”

Harry分心于他女儿头上乱糟糟的黑发，不真的注意到Malfoy说了什么。“她好小。”他低声说，蹲下身以便更近地注视她。当她转过她的小脸这样他便能更清楚地看到她的容貌时，Harry被她深深触动了——她眉毛、脸颊、鼻子和下巴的形状都遗传自Harry。“她看起来就像我。”

“瞧，Potter，说过她是你的。”Malfoy发出一声嘶哑的笑声——她坐起身来，带着床上的被单沙沙作响。

“我从未说过她不是。”Harry的视线落在Malfoy疲倦的脸上，“God，你很漂亮。”

她翻了个白眼，“Potter，我刚生了你的孩子——我今晚不会跟你做爱。”

他绷起脸，“你向来对我评价不高，是吗？”

Malfoy给了他一个眼神。“为什么你闻起来一股烟味和汗臭？”

“参加了一场庆功宴。”然后他瞪着她，“我没有喝酒，你知道。”

“我知道。”她假笑道，“你喝酒的话是不会停下来的，直到你跟某个荡妇昏倒在床上。”

Harry懒得回应，转而那个大金杯举到床上，放在她身边，“我给你带了一份礼物。”

“为我赢得这个，是吗？”她的眼睛半眯着，嘴角勾起一丝戏弄的假笑。

“不。”Harry自大地咧嘴一笑，“我为我未来的妻子赢得这个。”

她大笑起来。“你知道我永远不会跟你结婚，Potter。”话虽如此，她的目光却很柔软，“我不是那种人。”

“Fine。”他说，“那我是为我打算专门与之做爱，直到我们生命尽头的女人赢得这个——现在你愿意吗？”

Malfoy默默打量了他很长时间，直到一抹笑容在她脸上绽开，“我想这个我也许可以。”

“所以，我能抱她了吗？”Harry问，Malfoy瞅了他一眼。

“你闻起来一股烟味和汗臭，你洗澡了才能抱她。”

“我还不想走，我刚来的。”Harry以一种被侮辱的语气说。

“那我现在觉得你只能看着。”Malfoy以一种暗示她不会屈服的姿态回答。

“我为你赢了世界杯，你知道。”Harry再次尝试，当Lyra在Malfoy怀里扭动着睁开她小小的眼睛时——扫视她周围的新世界。

Malfoy发出一声尖锐的笑声，“非常肯定我才是那个把我们带进决赛的人，不过，干得漂亮，Potter。”然后当Lyra开始啼哭时，她说：“按铃叫治疗师来帮忙，她需要一个奶瓶和一块尿布。”

“我可以帮她冲牛奶。”Harry注意到一些崭新的奶瓶旁边那个装了温热牛奶的奶瓶，他主动提议。之前男孩们还小时他也帮妈妈冲过牛奶。

她脸上的犹豫之色冒犯了他。

Harry摆出一副恼火的表情，“你仍然对我评价不高，是吗？”

她的笑容相当灿烂——尖锐，却在回复的霎那柔和了：“二十年后再问我，也许我的意见那时已经改变了。”

这确实不是对爱情不朽的承诺，但Harry会接受的——他会接受Malfoy，Lyra，和他内心交战的所有疯狂情绪。他会保护她们，珍惜她们，在二十年时间过后，也许他会承认他很早就已明白他的情之所在。

Harry的钟情之人正安然躺在医院的一张硬床板上，一件花哨的罩衣里，还有汗水浸湿的头发黏在她的额头上。看到她便会让他微笑，这么长一段时间以来，Harry第一次由衷地感到幸福。

“那行。”他低声轻笑，走去按铃找治疗师，“我们会将之作为一个约定，从此刻开始的二十年后。”

“好吧，Potter。”


End file.
